In the field of display technology, a liquid crystal display device includes a backlight and a display panel. The display panel includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate provided opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer is provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the array substrate and the color filter substrate each are provided with a polarizer on the back. Grayscale display is achieved through deflection of liquid crystals controlled by a voltage and control of the two polarizers.